1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an action recognition apparatus for outputting information concerning action and attitude of an object such as human being and an attitude recognition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, one using relative position relation of hands or shoulders has been developed as an apparatus for recognizing attitude of human being, which is an object to be captured, from capturing image data (see JP-A-Hei. 8-320920). Here, it is difficult to recognize an object, such as hands, that has large freedom degrees of deformation by the pattern recognition. Therefore, such object has been recognized using its color.